


When a Plan Comes Together

by Olol



Series: coffee shop adventures [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Babies, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pakkun's POV, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Pakkun watches Kakashi and Sakura through the stages of their relationship. He just loves when a plan comes together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: coffee shop adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816456
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	When a Plan Comes Together

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the last part of my KakaSaku coffee shop adventures. I wanted to do one story where it is Pakkun observing Sakura and Kakashi during their relationship. 
> 
> For Kakashi's birthday

Kakashi was pacing back and forth. Pakkun just watched as his owner gave himself a pep talk. 

“I can do this. I can do this. It’s just a simple question. She wouldn’t say no.” Kakashi continued to pace. Pakkun didn’t understand how cats watched something move back and forth all the time, he was getting nauseous. 

Kakashi and Sakura had been dating for 6 months now. At least that is how long Pakkun has known about it. It may be even more than that. Everyday Pakkun has now gone with Kakashi to the coffee shop. He watched them flirt with each other. He watched as Kakashi would pull her into a hug and kiss her after she gave him his order. The two never noticed all the women jealous of Sakura or the men glaring at Kakashi. The two existed in their own little world. 

Sakura was staying over more since the first night they were together. All of the others in the pack adored her. Pakkun tried not to get jealous when he would see Sakura scratch their heads or give them his special treats. 

Pakkun heard the door handle jingle and let out an excited yelp. He watched as Kakashi straightened and composed himself. 

“Oh hello to all of you too.” Pakkun couldn’t believe it as the others jumped all over Sakura the moment she entered. He watched as she brought a box over her head so it wouldn’t get destroyed. 

“Hello handsome.” Sakura gave Kakashi a peck on the cheek before she went into the kitchen. Pakkun melted when he saw Kakashi’s eyes warm, his whole body relaxing. 

“I brought some dessert. What would you like for dinner?” The two danced in the kitchen. Kakashi refused to let her help, but she would constantly try to help him. 

“Such a stubborn old man.” Sakura pouted on the barstool. 

“I’m your stubborn old man.” Kakashi stilled as he stirred the stir fry. 

“What would you say to moving in with me?” Kakashi just blurted it out no tact. Pakkun would facepalm if he could. 

“Oh.” Sakura froze. Kakashi became deflated as she went silent. He was preparing for the worse. 

“I have thought about it, but…” Sakura looked down at the counters. Her heart was racing. She would love to move in with him, but part of her was old fashioned. 

“But I always imagined I would be at least engaged before I moved in with someone.” It was now Kakashi’s heart that was racing. 

“Oh.” Sakura found her  _ oh  _ thrown back at her. He was going to break up with her, she just knew it. Pakkun didn’t know what was going to happen. All his hard work was going up in flames. He wanted to weep. He wanted to cuddle up in his bed and munch on a special dog biscuit. 

Pakkun was brought out of his sorrows when Kakashi moved to stand in front of Sakura. He took her hands in his. 

“Well I was going to do this differently, but..” Kakashi reached into his pocket as he kneeled to the ground. 

“Sakura Haruno will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Yes! A million times yes.” Kakashi went crashing to the ground as she tackled him. Pakkun was barking loudly and soon all the others joined in. 

“So you’ll move in with me.” Pakkun just watched as Sakura kissed Kakashi to shut him up. 

________________________

In a whirlwind Sakura had moved in. Kakashi’s bookshelf found all different kinds of cookbooks littering the shelves. His kitchen was packed with new gadgets. 

Pakkun just watched as they would sit on the sofa together and plan the wedding. When two loud blondes came over the first time Pakkun never thought his hearing would recover. He didn’t know what to make of having his measurements taken. It was one night when he was lounging on the sofa with his owners that he realized what they had in store for him. 

“Are you sure you are ok with this?” Sakura was curled into Kakashi’s side. Kakashi was playing with her hair. 

“If it wasn’t for him we probably never would have met. I think it is adorable you want him to stand as one of your groomsmen.” Pakkun couldn’t protest as Sakura hit that perfect spot behind his ear. 

__________________

It was a beautiful fall day. People Pakkun had never seen before were sitting in chairs outside. The leaves had started to turn orange, red, and yellow. Some had fallen from the trees already. He did see two familiar blonde mops of hair. The female version was wearing a flowing champagne colored gown. The male version was sitting in a chair eating ramen.  _ How the hell did he get ramen?  _

Pakkun was positioned to Kakashi’s left side, both of them were wearing dark gray suits with black accents. Pakkun could feel the nerves radiating off of Kakashi and he couldn’t help nudging his head against Kakashi’s leg. Soon the music started to play. One by one different woman Pakkun had seen over the last few months filtered to stand on the other side, each wearing the same flowing champagne gown. 

Then the music changed. Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat. 

Sakura came into view. All the nerves he was feeling before evaporated into thin air. His future was walking towards him. She forewent the vail. Instead she had a crown of flowers on her head. Her hair was in loose cascading waves. Her dress was a long sleeve lace dress that flared out at her hips. 

At that moment nothing else mattered. 

Sakura looked into those warm grey eyes and knew nothing would be the same after today. They were going to walk side by side, partners in life from here on out. In good times and in bad. 

“I do.” Never sounded so sweet to Pakkun in that moment. 

__________________

Pakkun watched as Sakura’s stomach slowly got bigger. He could sense something was different about her. All of them decided she needed to be protected at all times. Kakashi would laugh when he would come in the room and see them all surrounding her. Bull especially stayed as close as he could. 

They would dance together while making dinner. Swaying in each other's arms. Kakashi would place his hands on her expanding stomach and sing sweet nothings to the growing bump. 

__________________

The crying wouldn’t stop. There needed to be an off switch on this thing. Pakkun would watch as the two new parents navigate the task of having a baby. He didn’t understand what was so special about a grey haired green eyed little boy. He didn’t do much aside from crying and making the most awful smells. Pakkun at one point got too close to the diaper and his nose burned for days. 

They were so busy with the crying machine that Pakkun didn’t get his special treats. 

Pakkun laid in front of the crib and just watched his newest human. He wasn’t sure how he felt about him, but knew he would still protect him no matter what. 

______________

“Sakumo no! Don’t throw your food.” Sakura was at her wits end. Sakumo decided that it was more fun to throw his food on the floor rather than eat it. Her homemade baby food meeting a grizzly end on the floor. Kakashi was busy making dinner for the two of them. He couldn’t help, but get a few pictures when Sakura wasn’t looking. 

Pakkun watched the scene in front of him, while licking up the delicious apple and pear puree. This kid wasn’t so bad after all. 

Sakura soon gave up and let Sakumo continue to launch his food into the air only for it to hit the dogs. Her spirits were lifted when a plate of food was placed in front of her. Kakashi sitting by her side. They leaned into each other. Kakashi stroked her back as he watched their son. 

“I’ll clean him up when he is done, so you can relax with a glass of wine.” Sakura perked up. 

“Have I told you lately how you are the most amazing husband and father in the world?” Kakashi couldn’t help, but stare in those emerald eyes. 

“Hmmm...I think you said something similar this morning.” Before she could protest he sealed her lips with his. 

Pakkun watched. His belly full of delicious food, like it should be. All was right with the world. He loved it when a plan really came together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
